Episode 8115 (5th April 2018)
Plot Robert bursts into Butlers Farm and informs Cain that Syd has Aaron. Through his panic, he explains Syd wants £100k and they have two hours to get hold of it - otherwise Syd will kill Aaron. Cain orders Robert to work on finding the money whilst he works on finding Aaron. Moira walks in and questions what's going on. In the café, Brenda observes concerned Bob watching and Laurel and Harriet discussing Ashley's memorial. Cain considers getting in touch with the MacFarlanes to see if they know where Syd is. At the salon, Bernice drowns her sorrows. Kerry tells Bernice that Daz didn't cheat on her the way she thinks and orders Bernice to go around and see for herself. Gabby is confused as to what is going on so Kerry tells her to go around too. Robert orders Victoria to take Seb to the pub for their safety, revealing Aaron is being held hostage and he has an hour and a half to come up with £100k. Lachlan fears Rebecca has remembered the truth about the crash when she rushes out of the hypnotherapist's office in a state. He's relieved when Rebecca states she cannot remember a thing. Syd shouts in Aaron's face that he keeps underestimating him. As Aaron lays on the ground, Syd kicks him and threatens Liv and Chas before his accomplice hands him a sawn-off shotgun. Upon returning to the village, Rebecca informs Lachlan she's going to book another hypnotherapy session as she needs to remember the crash. To stop her, Lachlan suggests she might not like what she finds. Rebecca demands to know what really happened. Lachlan makes Rebecca believe she caused the crash by telling her she was screaming at hitting the back of Chrissie's seat telling her to go faster. Chrissie turned around to tell her to stop, and that's when the lorry appeared. Rebecca is devastated. Cain has spoken to the MacFarlanes. They neither know nor care where Syd is. Robert calls Cain to tell him he has the money. He's sold himself to Joe. A distraught Rebecca lies on the sofa trying to come to terms with the thought that she caused the deaths of her father and sister. To make both himself and his aunt feel better, Lachlan tells Rebecca that Chrissie forgave her. He promises Rebecca he'll keep her role in the crash secret. Bernice and Gabby head round to Dale Head. Gabby finds Daz' new hairdo funny but Bernice is still under the impression he cheated on her with a man. They soon realise there's been big a mix up. Belle asks Priya to join Whingles Ale. She's delighted and accepts, despite the little pay. Brenda manages to stop Bob from helping Laurel out with the memorial and instead spend time with her and the twins. Cain, Moira and Robert heads into the woods to meet with Syd. Cain points a shotgun at Syd but is forced to put down the weapon otherwise Syd won't release Aaron. After Robert hands over the cash, Syd frees Aaron. At Connelton View, Bob knocks some things off the kitchen counter. Brenda rushes to deal with it to prevent Bob from seeing Laurel's stolen credit card. Whilst Bernice sorts Daz's hair, Daz admits to Bernice that he loves her. Bernice says thanks. Once back at the Mill, Aaron informs Robert, Cain and Moira that he doesn't want Chas or Liv finding out about this. After Cain and Moira leave, Aaron questions how Robert got his hands on the cash. Aaron can't believe it when Robert admits he sold Joe his half of the haulage business, and the house... Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) Guest cast *Syd - James Foster Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Hypnotherapist's office *Unknown woodland *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Unknown street *Home Farm - Living room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,330,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes